


强制发情

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ
Summary: 文如其名第一人称预警非常ooc两人都有点病娇以及其实肉并不是很香啧





	强制发情

我叫松本润  
一个模特  
现在被我老公拷在家里  
强制发情。

他说，要等到我怀孕才肯把我解开。他已经一个月没吃到我做的饭了。呜呜呜呜好像快点怀上，他都瘦了。别误会，我老公是个好人。他只是太喜欢我了。

事情要从上个月说起。之前已经说了。我是个模特，自然会接到各种各样的企划。没结婚之前我什么都接，全裸的BL的伪装情侣的单人妄想的。没办法，为了生活。但是，好的地方在于结识了很多有才华的摄影师和策划。你知道，搞艺术的脑子都有点病，没法跟圈子里的人结婚。所以我才找了现在这个老公，樱井翔。

如果你经常看财经新闻的话，你可能会知道他。他经营着都内的一家IT企业，托他的福，我们婚后生活的还不错。认识他也是因为出门跟那些怪人朋友喝酒，恰好翔くん公司办庆功会。开始并没注意到翔くん的存在。那天我一高兴多喝了点，结果被他们社员动手动脚。没办法，我是个Ω嘛，喝点酒身上就甜腻腻的。不过这也是我的魅力之一呢♂♂

然后？  
然后就被翔くん发现了，他一下就把我护进怀里了。那一刻我就觉得就是这个人了。那天晚上我就跟他回了家，不过我们什么都没做哦。就算我醒来发现床单湿了一大片翔くん都没有责怪我。只是放好了水叫我去冲个澡，我从浴室出来的时候，床单在洗衣机里滚，厨房的桌子上还放着一杯补充体力的水。我跟他道歉他只是揉了揉我的头，像看着小动物一样的眼神，跟我说了

“没关系哦，很辛苦吧。好好休息一下。”

后来我们就结婚了，当然是一见钟情，这么温柔的人打着灯笼都难找吧。翔くん说他从第一面开始就喜欢我。我信他，我当然信他。就算他现在把我拷在家里我也觉得他是因为太爱我了。婚后他还给我买了我经常合作那家杂志的股份当礼物。他说“你想去就去，不想去的话就在家看看股票价格。我不想你这么累。”

我是不是话太多了  
没办法嘛，我已经一天都没见到翔くん了。如果不一直说话的话，身体里的震动就会不停的窜到脑子里，就会想要翔くん，一刻都忍不了了。

说到哪儿了  
哦对，这次的原因。  
还是因为我那些怪人朋友，非要给我搞个什么裸体企划。最过分的就是他们了，骗我说夏天的浴衣到了，叫我去拍一组。我想翔くん最喜欢解开我的浴衣了，我就去了。结果拍完了浴衣才告诉我是裸体企划，真是太可恶了。我不能拒绝。因为我敬业嘛。再说了，每次拍摄都要拿企划书给翔くん看，稍微大尺度一点的都要求半天，磨得我嘴都疼。就是你们想的那个意思哦，翔くん总是不射，我都说了我嘴酸还是不行，有的时候干脆搞的我一身都是红印，第二天气的化妆师让我报销遮瑕膏钱。

这次结束当然还是穿着浴衣回来了。我当然知道翔くん的占有欲有多可怕。他总是从后面操我，不让我看他的脸，还总是让我跪着挨操。我真的很讨厌腿酸的，所以我这次学聪明了，听着他快回来了就正坐在门口了。等他把包和西服放好抱我去沙发再老老实实交代。嘛最开始的时候就是酿酿酱酱磨了一阵，沙发上来了一发，抱我洗了澡，在浴室帮我清理的时候没忍住又来了一发，然后去睡觉了。结果第二天在家check照片的时候被翔くん发现了。哎，我的翔くん也好可怜。他都好久没看见过我这么大尺度的照片了。隔着薄纱都能看见形状哪种，屁股自然是漏出来了，我还特意让修图小姐姐帮我稍微修挺一点。最后还拿了乳白色的道具颜料往身上涂来着。我发誓涂的时候我真的想着翔くん平时射在我脸上的样子抹的。但翔くん的脸色已经很不好看了，他一生气就好可怕，话都不很我说，嘴巴紧紧抿成一条线。我凑上去舔了两下想让他高兴一点，就跟他说  
“这个是想着翔くん每次做的样子涂上去的，翔くん不要生气啦”  
“你昨天说的尺度大是这个尺度的？”  
“也不怪我嘛。我不也是被坑的。再说了，谁会知道照片里的我在想什么啊。这是我跟翔君的秘密啊”  
“我不是跟你说了接这种工作要跟我说”  
“我都说了我也是临时才知道的”  
牙白，兴奋的浑身发抖。我好久没看见吃醋的翔くん，到底今天会不会出现呐。  
“那你昨晚也没有跟我说是这样的效果”  
翔くん哒哒哒地敲着电脑屏幕。呜呜呜我是不是再多说两句就行了呢？  
“因为…因为我要是说了…翔くん肯定就要把照片撤回了”  
“什么？你还想让你这幅样子被那么多人看见吗？别告诉我你这组照片是给那本杂志用的”  
“不就是Alpha…”  
我小小声  
“所以你是希望所有alpha都看着你的样子来上一发吗？”  
哦来了来了，声音沉下来了。我努力克制住自己，不能让翔くん发现我是在激怒他。正在我走神的时候，翔くん突然开了口  
“回答呢？”  
我没反应过来，下意识地回了一句  
“はい”

樱井翔突然拎起我的手臂，用力地把我往屋子里拽。我们俩力气差不多，要是我真的用力抵抗，他很难把我怎么样。他也知道这一点，所以他放出了信息素。

这怎么能行？啊？太欺负人了。  
老子腿都软了，那还有什么力气了。  
真他妈聪明。

我被樱井翔拽到卧室里，他不知道从哪儿搞出了一副手铐把我拷在床头。  
说实话我有点慌。我试了一下这个手铐是真的冷冰冰的又很硬。  
翔くん看我在摆弄这个手铐，他一下子凑到我面前。鼻尖都顶着我的鼻尖。  
“润太不乖了。明明家里都有我了还想着要去引诱所有的alpha。小润精力还是太旺盛了啊，让我想想要做些什么才能让润只看着我呢？”  
樱井翔的信息素根本没停过，整个卧室里都被他的气味所占领。我腿间越来越湿了，好难受啊，好像快点把裤子脱掉。但我现在的设定还是跟翔くん生着气呢，不能太主动了啧。  
“那小润怀孕吧。怀孕了就没暂时没法去工作了吧。”  
这个人上手了啊，犯规！  
樱井翔的手隔着我的衣服撩拨的我乳头，明明是柔软的纯棉布料却磨得难受。  
我喊他停下来，但是翔くん并没有停手的意思。也没有要来抱我的意识。终于在屋子里的信息素快上线的时候停下来了。但是我已经快熟透了，里面和外面都是。难得的休息日啊，难道我要一直在床上渡过了吗？比起这个，樱井翔还不来操我吗？他怎么忍得住啊？难道是对我的身体不感兴趣了吗？  
就在我要开口求他的时候电话响了。那个该死的工作用电话。什么公司周末还会加班啊？到底是什么事啊。从门外回来樱井翔就扒了我的裤子，哎，难道进展这么快吗？还没等我反应过来，一颗跳蛋塞进了我的身体里。是我们平时就喜欢的那款可以遥控的。

“等我开会回来”  
以及  
“松本润我告诉你，什么时候你怀孕了，我再放你下床。”

我就只记得这两句话了。因为翔くん那天开会的时候，也让我射了一床。  
等他回家的时候我已经狼狈得不行了。我以为他会抱我去洗个澡，但他什么都没嫌弃打开我的腿就冲了进来。跳蛋都忘了拽出来。翔くん的粗大顶着跳蛋，跳蛋又顶着那里。我咬着翔くん的肩膀叫他把东西拿出来，不然我很快就会虚脱的。翔くん这时候倒是听话，立刻把那话从我身体里扯了出来，一把就把跳蛋拽出来了。太刺激了，可我都射不出来什么东西了，只有稀薄的精水从前端可怜兮兮地吐出来。翔くん又是大开大合地凿了进去，哎，他怎么会这么生气的。就算他想要小孩，生殖腔也不是那么好开的。就算今天这么这折腾也还是没有一点动静。  
我以为翔君冷静下来就会解开手铐的，但他似乎真的想要说到做到。  
身体是在床上擦的，饭是在床上喂的。  
每天临走前留的满满一屋子信息素，回来的时候也是射到小肚子都鼓起来。  
哎哟，翔くん吃不到我的爱妻便当都瘦了。

我到底什么时候才能怀上啊。  
不，准确的说，翔君到时什么才能意识到该把我放出来检查一下了呢?


End file.
